


Camping

by NoxandLumos



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: F/F, Getting Lost Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxandLumos/pseuds/NoxandLumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dekomori and Rikka get lost. Servant wants to help Master find their way back, but they're completely lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

"Servant! I'm scared!" 

"Master! Don't worry, I, Dekomori Sanae, will protect you! Even though I'm a bit scared, too..." 

The two girls were lost in a dark and creepy forest. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"I have a compass!" Deko said truthfully, pulling it out of the bag she was clutching. "Oh, great compass, which way should we go?" 

The needle spun around the circle it was contained in, then magnificently pointed north. 

"... Damn, I don't know which direction we should go!" 

"Maybe we should follow the arrow for a little while, and then if we don't find anything, we can turn around?" 

"But that's so much walking!" Dekomori whined. "Oh, but I'll surely walk to the ends of the earth if I'm following you, Master! What is your order?" 

"We go north!" 

"Yes!" 

The girls shifted their bags in order to hold each other's hand as they bravely journeyed north. 

Soon, they came across a camp, but not their own. In a little clearing, there was a small one-person tent, a fire with octopus and fish cooking, lots of snacks and sodas, and a sleeping bag. 

"I wonder who left this lovely camping site," said Rikka. 

"I wonder if they would mind if we took some of their food," said Dekomori. 

Rikka gasped and took Deko's hand. "That's a terrible idea! It is ignoble to steal food." Her stomach rumbled. "But, perhaps if one is very hungry, it could be excused." She drew closer to the fire. "And this octopus is getting close to burning! The fish, too. We ought at least to take it off the fire." 

"Yes, yes!" Soon, the girls had eaten all but one of them both. 

"S-supposing the person who left ever comes back, why, they could be very angry if we don't leave them some. For two weary wanderers, I'm sure they would have spared this much for us, anyway." 

"Yes. Although, it is getting quite late, and quite dark. Let's stick around for another hour, and if they still don't come back, it would be such a shame for this sleeping bag to go completely unused all night when we both have need of it." 

"Yes, quite right!" The girls were silent for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest. "You, you don't suppose that they might have died, do you? What if they were killed by something? A snake, or a wolf, or pecked to death by birds..." 

"Master, you're so gruesome! I'm sure they're fine, just late. One ought to be back at one's camp by this hour, in order to avoid the dangerous animals roaming the woods at night." The girls looked at each other surreptitiously. "I'm also sure that they wouldn't mind sharing a camp with us, even if they did come alone." 

"I'd hate to impose, when they do come back, but they wouldn't want us to die, right?" 

"What if this is the camp of an enemy?" Deko gasped. "What if they knew that we would come, and they poisoned the food, and they're hiding nearby, listening to everything we say?!" 

Rikka let out a scream and clutched her servant. "I don't want to die! There are so many important battles left for me to fight! There are so many secrets I want to learn! I want to kiss a boy!" Dekomori said nothing, them both shaking and holding onto each other. 

Then, they heard the sound of somebody running through the grass and underbrush, right towards them. The girls held on tightly and screamed as it approached, second after second, before Yuuta came out into the glow of the fire. He was panting from the exercise. "Are you girls okay?" 

"Yuuta!" Rikka sprang from the log they had been sitting on first, sprang from the embrace first. But Deko was so glad to see a familiar face that she wasn't too far behind. 

"Please, stay with the others, both of you. We've been worried all day!" 

"Say, Yuuta, do you recognize this place? Have you seen any other campers about?" 

"Or the spirit of one? Have you heard the lion's battle cry echo through the forest?" 

"No, of course not! Come on," he said, reaching out a hand for each of them. "Let's not get lost this time, okay?" 

"Mmm." 

He led them through the woods to their camp, which was not too far. "Nibutani, Makoto, Kumin-senpai. I found them." 

Nibutani had been forcefully ignoring the sounds coming from that direction, staring hard as she poured beans over her rice, but then she set her bowl down gently and was the first to approach them. Still holding the ladle, she bumped it on both their heads. 

"Don't get lost again, or we might leave without you! And that goes double for you, Miss I'm Afraid of Milk!" 

"My master would never let that happen!" 

"Mhmm!" Rikka agreed. 

Kumin arose gracefully yet sleepily and embraced Rikka and Dekomori in a pillowy hug. "I'm so glad you're safe." 

"It's been so difficult getting her to collect firewood!" Nibutani complained. 

"We're back now, and we'll help all you need!" 

"Good. Serve the rice and beans and wash the dishes after, it's all we need to do before going to bed." 

"Hai hai!"


End file.
